Train Wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored.
1. Chapter 1: My Name Is Annabelle Black

**Train wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life**

**Summary:**

**_Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The girl has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored. Suddenly, Jacob disappears off the face of the Earth!! Some people assumed that he had just died, but then where is his body? The girl goes to live with her uncle just a few days after she was born. The question is, where are her parents? What happens one day when she finds out the "truth?" Will she go look for her parents? Or will she stay home and find a way to hunt them down? Will her best friend's brother turn into her lover? Will she have a blast from the past? Will she ever find what she was looking for...her parents? Will she find the one person she didn't want to find in the first place? Will she get an admirer from her best friend's sex life? What if her best friend had a kid when they didn't talk? Does she have everything she's ever wanted? Or does she want more? Our story begins seventeen years into this young girl's life._**

**RenesmeeJacobAnnabelleMatthewLanceNicoleNicholasAlexisJasperAliceEdwardBillyEmmettRosalieIsabellaCharlieAbigailLoveHeartTrainWreck**

**Chapter One: My name is Annabelle Black**

**My life has been basically a train wreck...from my first steps to now. My parents left me, my brother died; my grandmother is in critical condition from breast cancer. My name is Annabelle Black. **

**"Annabelle," my Uncle Jasper began. "Get down here right now!" **

**"Never! I replied, angrily sticking my tongue out at the door. ****Just**** I was hoping my luck was on my side and he wouldn't come inside my room.**

**Sadly, luck was never on my side. Fuming, Uncle Jasper slammed my bedroom door." Are you disobeying me?"**

**I grew extremely terrified, thinking of back when I was eight. I remember when he went into his drunken state when Aunt Alice left him because she just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, no matter how much she loved him. I told him I hated him, boy was I wrong to say that. He hurt me so many times that I still can't sit properly 'til this day. "No."**

"**Then get your butt down there," I backed up until he trapped me in a corner. He grabbed and pulled me down what seemed like two thousand steps.**

**When we finally got down to the living room, I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, ****Seth suddenly came into veiw, where did he come from? I asked, "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me all the way down here just to talk to me?" **

"**I'm not going to hurt you; I'm over that drunken stage." He paused, ****"****Do you want to know why you're with me, instead of your parents?" I bit my lip, I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear this.**

**"Yes I do." I was so dumbfounded that he wasn't going to hurt me or yell at me. **

**"Your parents were killed," He paused and looked up, the tears already forming in his eyes, but surprisingly, none came out of his eyes. I wonder why.**

"**What's the reason?" Tears streamed down my face****,**** I had never known why they were killed. All I knew was that dad had passed away when I was three; my mom when I was eight. **

"**They were, well, they were different than most people."**

**I stared at him, confused of what he was trying to grasp.**

**"Your parents' families have disliked eachother since they first met."**

**I got off the couch, "Yeah right." Why would my parents' families each other if they love each other? **

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the couch.**

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you believe me?"**

**"How could their families each other and they be so in love?"**

**He rubbed my arm, "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." He just stared into the sky, lost in thought.**

**He looked deep in thought, staring at me, " Do you ever feel like you need blood?" **

**I thought about that for a while, "Yeah, all the time." **

**I still don't believe him, never have. I mean, he's lied to me all these years. Why would I believe him now? He lied to me about my great grandmother hating me, Alex being evil to the core, being human my whole life. **

**Seth started crouching down, and the next thing I knew he was a werewolf. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it? "I understand how my dad was killed, but, mom?"**

**"Your father died and your mother dropped you off here. She ran to Italy, where she was pronounced dead."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks**

**I suddenly had a flashback. A newspaper had a headline that looked familiar to me.**

**Where has our beloved Renesmee gone?**

**Renesmee Black beloved daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen, mother of Annabelle Black, widow of Jacob Black, and granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen has gone missing, if anyone's seen her call 1-800-MISSING.**

**I then heard something Grandpa Edward had thought years ago.**

**_Why did I have to lie about my Nessie going to the Volturi to kill herself?_**

**That's when I knew somehow, someway I had to find my mother. Wherever the Volturi was I was going there. I have to, somehow I knew that this is what I was supposed to do. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I had to find her, even if I died trying.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**"Jasper?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you please pack my bag?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I think I could find Nessie."**

**He started jumping up and down, running as fast as possible, packing my stuff.**

**"Done?" I giggled.**

**"No," he started running again.**

**When he came back, he had a picture of me, a girl, and a boy.**

**"This picture will be very useful if you see her. She'll look like this,"** **he pointed to the girl.**

**"Wouldn't she change some?"**

**"No." **

**"Why not?"**

**"We're just different. Plus, you have the instinct of a werewolf, so you'll be able to traack her down by scent," he pulled out a shirt. "Here, smell this."**

**I took a big whiff of the shirt, "I got it."**

**"Okay. Now go," he shooed me out of the house.**

**I got down on all fours and started running, I turned into a furry creature. Ewwwwww!!! I hate being a werewolf! I take it as an insult for god to make me a furry creature like this!**

**I got tired of running like a werewolf, so I turned into my human form and kept running, but human speed.**

**Suddenly, someone shouted my name,"Anna!"**

**I stopped running, "Yes?"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alex**

**My best friend, Alex, was calling my name. She ran up to me.**

**"What do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed because I was concentrating on my mother and finally getting the only chance to meet her.**

**"I wanna know where you're going at..."she looked at her watch,"two in the morning."**

**"My mom needs me, See you later," I ran as fast as I could in my huuman form, so she wouldn't get suspicious.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie still doesn't know about vampires, he thinks that my "human" mother married my werewolf father which is true except Nessie isn't fully human.**

**I waved to them and I heard Grandpa Charlie ask Grandpa Billy,"Do I want to know?"**

**"No," Grandpa Billy answered.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matthew**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Train wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life**

**Summary:**

**_Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The girl has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored. Suddenly, Jacob disappears off the face of the Earth!! Some people assumed that he had just died, but then where is his body? The girl goes to live with her uncle just a few days after she was born. The question is, where are her parents? What happens one day when she finds out the "truth?" Will she go look for her parents? Or will she stay home and find a way to hunt them down? Will her best friend's brother turn into her lover? Will she have a blast from the past? Will she ever find what she was looking for...her parents? Will she find the one person she didn't want to find in the first place? Will she get an admirer from her best friend's sex life? What if her best friend had a kid when they didn't talk? Does she have everything she's ever wanted? Or does she want more? Our story begins seventeen years into this young girl's life._**

**RenesmeeJacobAnnabelleMatthewLanceNicoleNicholasAlexisJasperAliceEdwardBillyEmmettRosalieIsabellaCharlieAbigailLoveHeartTrainWreck**

**Chapter One: My name is Annabelle Black**

**My life has been basically a train wreck...from my first steps to now. My parents left me, my brother died; my grandmother is in critical condition from breast cancer. My name is Annabelle Black. **

**"Annabelle," my Uncle Jasper began. "Get down here right now!" **

**"Never! I replied, angrily sticking my tongue out at the door. ****Just**** I was hoping my luck was on my side and he wouldn't come inside my room.**

**Sadly, luck was never on my side. Fuming, Uncle Jasper slammed my bedroom door." Are you disobeying me?"**

**I grew extremely terrified, thinking of back when I was eight. I remember when he went into his drunken state when Aunt Alice left him because she just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, no matter how much she loved him. I told him I hated him, boy was I wrong to say that. He hurt me so many times that I still can't sit properly 'til this day. "No."**

"**Then get your butt down there," I backed up until he trapped me in a corner. He grabbed and pulled me down what seemed like two thousand steps.**

**When we finally got down to the living room, I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, ****Seth suddenly came into veiw, where did he come from? I asked, "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me all the way down here just to talk to me?" **

"**I'm not going to hurt you; I'm over that drunken stage." He paused, ****"****Do you want to know why you're with me, instead of your parents?" I bit my lip, I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear this.**

**"Yes I do." I was so dumbfounded that he wasn't going to hurt me or yell at me. **

**"Your parents were killed," He paused and looked up, the tears already forming in his eyes, but surprisingly, none came out of his eyes. I wonder why.**

"**What's the reason?" Tears streamed down my face****,**** I had never known why they were killed. All I knew was that dad had passed away when I was three; my mom when I was eight. **

"**They were, well, they were different than most people."**

**I stared at him, confused of what he was trying to grasp.**

**"Your parents' families have disliked eachother since they first met."**

**I got off the couch, "Yeah right." Why would my parents' families each other if they love each other? **

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the couch.**

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you believe me?"**

**"How could their families each other and they be so in love?"**

**He rubbed my arm, "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." He just stared into the sky, lost in thought.**

**He looked deep in thought, staring at me, " Do you ever feel like you need blood?" **

**I thought about that for a while, "Yeah, all the time." **

**I still don't believe him, never have. I mean, he's lied to me all these years. Why would I believe him now? He lied to me about my great grandmother hating me, Alex being evil to the core, being human my whole life. **

**Seth started crouching down, and the next thing I knew he was a werewolf. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it? "I understand how my dad was killed, but, mom?"**

**"Your father died and your mother dropped you off here. She ran to Italy, where she was pronounced dead."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks**

**I suddenly had a flashback. A newspaper had a headline that looked familiar to me.**

**Where has our beloved Renesmee gone?**

**Renesmee Black beloved daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen, mother of Annabelle Black, widow of Jacob Black, and granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen has gone missing, if anyone's seen her call 1-800-MISSING.**

**I then heard something Grandpa Edward had thought years ago.**

**_Why did I have to lie about my Nessie going to the Volturi to kill herself?_**

**That's when I knew somehow, someway I had to find my mother. Wherever the Volturi was I was going there. I have to, somehow I knew that this is what I was supposed to do. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I had to find her, even if I died trying.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**"Jasper?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you please pack my bag?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I think I could find Nessie."**

**He started jumping up and down, running as fast as possible, packing my stuff.**

**"Done?" I giggled.**

**"No," he started running again.**

**When he came back, he had a picture of me, a girl, and a boy.**

**"This picture will be very useful if you see her. She'll look like this,"** **he pointed to the girl.**

**"Wouldn't she change some?"**

**"No." **

**"Why not?"**

**"We're just different. Plus, you have the instinct of a werewolf, so you'll be able to traack her down by scent," he pulled out a shirt. "Here, smell this."**

**I took a big whiff of the shirt, "I got it."**

**"Okay. Now go," he shooed me out of the house.**

**I got down on all fours and started running, I turned into a furry creature. Ewwwwww!!! I hate being a werewolf! I take it as an insult for god to make me a furry creature like this!**

**I got tired of running like a werewolf, so I turned into my human form and kept running, but human speed.**

**Suddenly, someone shouted my name,"Anna!"**

**I stopped running, "Yes?"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alex**

**My best friend, Alex, was calling my name. She ran up to me.**

**"What do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed because I was concentrating on my mother and finally getting the only chance to meet her.**

**"I wanna know where you're going at..."she looked at her watch,"two in the morning."**

**"My mom needs me, See you later," I ran as fast as I could in my huuman form, so she wouldn't get suspicious.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie still doesn't know about vampires, he thinks that my "human" mother married my werewolf father which is true except Nessie isn't fully human.**

**I waved to them and I heard Grandpa Charlie ask Grandpa Billy,"Do I want to know?"**

**"No," Grandpa Billy answered.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matthew**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Train wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life**

**Summary:**

**_Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The girl has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored. Suddenly, Jacob disappears off the face of the Earth!! Some people assumed that he had just died, but then where is his body? The girl goes to live with her uncle just a few days after she was born. The question is, where are her parents? What happens one day when she finds out the "truth?" Will she go look for her parents? Or will she stay home and find a way to hunt them down? Will her best friend's brother turn into her lover? Will she have a blast from the past? Will she ever find what she was looking for...her parents? Will she find the one person she didn't want to find in the first place? Will she get an admirer from her best friend's sex life? What if her best friend had a kid when they didn't talk? Does she have everything she's ever wanted? Or does she want more? Our story begins seventeen years into this young girl's life._**

**RenesmeeJacobAnnabelleMatthewLanceNicoleNicholasAlexisJasperAliceEdwardBillyEmmettRosalieIsabellaCharlieAbigailLoveHeartTrainWreck**

**Chapter One: My name is Annabelle Black**

**My life has been basically a train wreck...from my first steps to now. My parents left me, my brother died; my grandmother is in critical condition from breast cancer. My name is Annabelle Black. **

**"Annabelle," my Uncle Jasper began. "Get down here right now!" **

**"Never! I replied, angrily sticking my tongue out at the door. ****Just**** I was hoping my luck was on my side and he wouldn't come inside my room.**

**Sadly, luck was never on my side. Fuming, Uncle Jasper slammed my bedroom door." Are you disobeying me?"**

**I grew extremely terrified, thinking of back when I was eight. I remember when he went into his drunken state when Aunt Alice left him because she just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, no matter how much she loved him. I told him I hated him, boy was I wrong to say that. He hurt me so many times that I still can't sit properly 'til this day. "No."**

"**Then get your butt down there," I backed up until he trapped me in a corner. He grabbed and pulled me down what seemed like two thousand steps.**

**When we finally got down to the living room, I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, ****Seth suddenly came into veiw, where did he come from? I asked, "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me all the way down here just to talk to me?" **

"**I'm not going to hurt you; I'm over that drunken stage." He paused, ****"****Do you want to know why you're with me, instead of your parents?" I bit my lip, I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear this.**

**"Yes I do." I was so dumbfounded that he wasn't going to hurt me or yell at me. **

**"Your parents were killed," He paused and looked up, the tears already forming in his eyes, but surprisingly, none came out of his eyes. I wonder why.**

"**What's the reason?" Tears streamed down my face****,**** I had never known why they were killed. All I knew was that dad had passed away when I was three; my mom when I was eight. **

"**They were, well, they were different than most people."**

**I stared at him, confused of what he was trying to grasp.**

**"Your parents' families have disliked eachother since they first met."**

**I got off the couch, "Yeah right." Why would my parents' families each other if they love each other? **

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the couch.**

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you believe me?"**

**"How could their families each other and they be so in love?"**

**He rubbed my arm, "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." He just stared into the sky, lost in thought.**

**He looked deep in thought, staring at me, " Do you ever feel like you need blood?" **

**I thought about that for a while, "Yeah, all the time." **

**I still don't believe him, never have. I mean, he's lied to me all these years. Why would I believe him now? He lied to me about my great grandmother hating me, Alex being evil to the core, being human my whole life. **

**Seth started crouching down, and the next thing I knew he was a werewolf. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it? "I understand how my dad was killed, but, mom?"**

**"Your father died and your mother dropped you off here. She ran to Italy, where she was pronounced dead."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks**

**I suddenly had a flashback. A newspaper had a headline that looked familiar to me.**

**Where has our beloved Renesmee gone?**

**Renesmee Black beloved daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen, mother of Annabelle Black, widow of Jacob Black, and granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen has gone missing, if anyone's seen her call 1-800-MISSING.**

**I then heard something Grandpa Edward had thought years ago.**

**_Why did I have to lie about my Nessie going to the Volturi to kill herself?_**

**That's when I knew somehow, someway I had to find my mother. Wherever the Volturi was I was going there. I have to, somehow I knew that this is what I was supposed to do. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I had to find her, even if I died trying.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**"Jasper?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you please pack my bag?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I think I could find Nessie."**

**He started jumping up and down, running as fast as possible, packing my stuff.**

**"Done?" I giggled.**

**"No," he started running again.**

**When he came back, he had a picture of me, a girl, and a boy.**

**"This picture will be very useful if you see her. She'll look like this,"** **he pointed to the girl.**

**"Wouldn't she change some?"**

**"No." **

**"Why not?"**

**"We're just different. Plus, you have the instinct of a werewolf, so you'll be able to traack her down by scent," he pulled out a shirt. "Here, smell this."**

**I took a big whiff of the shirt, "I got it."**

**"Okay. Now go," he shooed me out of the house.**

**I got down on all fours and started running, I turned into a furry creature. Ewwwwww!!! I hate being a werewolf! I take it as an insult for god to make me a furry creature like this!**

**I got tired of running like a werewolf, so I turned into my human form and kept running, but human speed.**

**Suddenly, someone shouted my name,"Anna!"**

**I stopped running, "Yes?"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alex**

**My best friend, Alex, was calling my name. She ran up to me.**

**"What do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed because I was concentrating on my mother and finally getting the only chance to meet her.**

**"I wanna know where you're going at..."she looked at her watch,"two in the morning."**

**"My mom needs me, See you later," I ran as fast as I could in my huuman form, so she wouldn't get suspicious.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie still doesn't know about vampires, he thinks that my "human" mother married my werewolf father which is true except Nessie isn't fully human.**

**I waved to them and I heard Grandpa Charlie ask Grandpa Billy,"Do I want to know?"**

**"No," Grandpa Billy answered.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matthew**


	4. Chapter 4: Alex

**Train wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life**

**Summary:**

**_Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The girl has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored. Suddenly, Jacob disappears off the face of the Earth!! Some people assumed that he had just died, but then where is his body? The girl goes to live with her uncle just a few days after she was born. The question is, where are her parents? What happens one day when she finds out the "truth?" Will she go look for her parents? Or will she stay home and find a way to hunt them down? Will her best friend's brother turn into her lover? Will she have a blast from the past? Will she ever find what she was looking for...her parents? Will she find the one person she didn't want to find in the first place? Will she get an admirer from her best friend's sex life? What if her best friend had a kid when they didn't talk? Does she have everything she's ever wanted? Or does she want more? Our story begins seventeen years into this young girl's life._**

**RenesmeeJacobAnnabelleMatthewLanceNicoleNicholasAlexisJasperAliceEdwardBillyEmmettRosalieIsabellaCharlieAbigailLoveHeartTrainWreck**

**Chapter One: My name is Annabelle Black**

**My life has been basically a train wreck...from my first steps to now. My parents left me, my brother died; my grandmother is in critical condition from breast cancer. My name is Annabelle Black. **

**"Annabelle," my Uncle Jasper began. "Get down here right now!" **

**"Never! I replied, angrily sticking my tongue out at the door. ****Just**** I was hoping my luck was on my side and he wouldn't come inside my room.**

**Sadly, luck was never on my side. Fuming, Uncle Jasper slammed my bedroom door." Are you disobeying me?"**

**I grew extremely terrified, thinking of back when I was eight. I remember when he went into his drunken state when Aunt Alice left him because she just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, no matter how much she loved him. I told him I hated him, boy was I wrong to say that. He hurt me so many times that I still can't sit properly 'til this day. "No."**

"**Then get your butt down there," I backed up until he trapped me in a corner. He grabbed and pulled me down what seemed like two thousand steps.**

**When we finally got down to the living room, I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, ****Seth suddenly came into veiw, where did he come from? I asked, "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me all the way down here just to talk to me?" **

"**I'm not going to hurt you; I'm over that drunken stage." He paused, ****"****Do you want to know why you're with me, instead of your parents?" I bit my lip, I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear this.**

**"Yes I do." I was so dumbfounded that he wasn't going to hurt me or yell at me. **

**"Your parents were killed," He paused and looked up, the tears already forming in his eyes, but surprisingly, none came out of his eyes. I wonder why.**

"**What's the reason?" Tears streamed down my face****,**** I had never known why they were killed. All I knew was that dad had passed away when I was three; my mom when I was eight. **

"**They were, well, they were different than most people."**

**I stared at him, confused of what he was trying to grasp.**

**"Your parents' families have disliked eachother since they first met."**

**I got off the couch, "Yeah right." Why would my parents' families each other if they love each other? **

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the couch.**

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you believe me?"**

**"How could their families each other and they be so in love?"**

**He rubbed my arm, "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." He just stared into the sky, lost in thought.**

**He looked deep in thought, staring at me, " Do you ever feel like you need blood?" **

**I thought about that for a while, "Yeah, all the time." **

**I still don't believe him, never have. I mean, he's lied to me all these years. Why would I believe him now? He lied to me about my great grandmother hating me, Alex being evil to the core, being human my whole life. **

**Seth started crouching down, and the next thing I knew he was a werewolf. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it? "I understand how my dad was killed, but, mom?"**

**"Your father died and your mother dropped you off here. She ran to Italy, where she was pronounced dead."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks**

**I suddenly had a flashback. A newspaper had a headline that looked familiar to me.**

**Where has our beloved Renesmee gone?**

**Renesmee Black beloved daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen, mother of Annabelle Black, widow of Jacob Black, and granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen has gone missing, if anyone's seen her call 1-800-MISSING.**

**I then heard something Grandpa Edward had thought years ago.**

**_Why did I have to lie about my Nessie going to the Volturi to kill herself?_**

**That's when I knew somehow, someway I had to find my mother. Wherever the Volturi was I was going there. I have to, somehow I knew that this is what I was supposed to do. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I had to find her, even if I died trying.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**"Jasper?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you please pack my bag?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I think I could find Nessie."**

**He started jumping up and down, running as fast as possible, packing my stuff.**

**"Done?" I giggled.**

**"No," he started running again.**

**When he came back, he had a picture of me, a girl, and a boy.**

**"This picture will be very useful if you see her. She'll look like this,"** **he pointed to the girl.**

**"Wouldn't she change some?"**

**"No." **

**"Why not?"**

**"We're just different. Plus, you have the instinct of a werewolf, so you'll be able to traack her down by scent," he pulled out a shirt. "Here, smell this."**

**I took a big whiff of the shirt, "I got it."**

**"Okay. Now go," he shooed me out of the house.**

**I got down on all fours and started running, I turned into a furry creature. Ewwwwww!!! I hate being a werewolf! I take it as an insult for god to make me a furry creature like this!**

**I got tired of running like a werewolf, so I turned into my human form and kept running, but human speed.**

**Suddenly, someone shouted my name,"Anna!"**

**I stopped running, "Yes?"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alex**

**My best friend, Alex, was calling my name. She ran up to me.**

**"What do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed because I was concentrating on my mother and finally getting the only chance to meet her.**

**"I wanna know where you're going at..."she looked at her watch,"two in the morning."**

**"My mom needs me, See you later," I ran as fast as I could in my huuman form, so she wouldn't get suspicious.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie still doesn't know about vampires, he thinks that my "human" mother married my werewolf father which is true except Nessie isn't fully human.**

**I waved to them and I heard Grandpa Charlie ask Grandpa Billy,"Do I want to know?"**

**"No," Grandpa Billy answered.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matthew**


	5. Chapter 5: Matthew

**Train wreck: The Story Of Annabelle's Life**

**Summary:**

**_Six years from where we left off, Jacob and Renesmee got married. They had one girl and one boy. The girl has NEVER met her parents. The boy, however, lived with their parents, but died the day the girl was born,or so it has been rumored. Suddenly, Jacob disappears off the face of the Earth!! Some people assumed that he had just died, but then where is his body? The girl goes to live with her uncle just a few days after she was born. The question is, where are her parents? What happens one day when she finds out the "truth?" Will she go look for her parents? Or will she stay home and find a way to hunt them down? Will her best friend's brother turn into her lover? Will she have a blast from the past? Will she ever find what she was looking for...her parents? Will she find the one person she didn't want to find in the first place? Will she get an admirer from her best friend's sex life? What if her best friend had a kid when they didn't talk? Does she have everything she's ever wanted? Or does she want more? Our story begins seventeen years into this young girl's life._**

**RenesmeeJacobAnnabelleMatthewLanceNicoleNicholasAlexisJasperAliceEdwardBillyEmmettRosalieIsabellaCharlieAbigailLoveHeartTrainWreck**

**Chapter One: My name is Annabelle Black**

**My life has been basically a train wreck...from my first steps to now. My parents left me, my brother died; my grandmother is in critical condition from breast cancer. My name is Annabelle Black. **

**"Annabelle," my Uncle Jasper began. "Get down here right now!" **

**"Never! I replied, angrily sticking my tongue out at the door. ****Just**** I was hoping my luck was on my side and he wouldn't come inside my room.**

**Sadly, luck was never on my side. Fuming, Uncle Jasper slammed my bedroom door." Are you disobeying me?"**

**I grew extremely terrified, thinking of back when I was eight. I remember when he went into his drunken state when Aunt Alice left him because she just couldn't handle the abuse anymore, no matter how much she loved him. I told him I hated him, boy was I wrong to say that. He hurt me so many times that I still can't sit properly 'til this day. "No."**

"**Then get your butt down there," I backed up until he trapped me in a corner. He grabbed and pulled me down what seemed like two thousand steps.**

**When we finally got down to the living room, I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me, ****Seth suddenly came into veiw, where did he come from? I asked, "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me all the way down here just to talk to me?" **

"**I'm not going to hurt you; I'm over that drunken stage." He paused, ****"****Do you want to know why you're with me, instead of your parents?" I bit my lip, I wasnt sure if I wanted to hear this.**

**"Yes I do." I was so dumbfounded that he wasn't going to hurt me or yell at me. **

**"Your parents were killed," He paused and looked up, the tears already forming in his eyes, but surprisingly, none came out of his eyes. I wonder why.**

"**What's the reason?" Tears streamed down my face****,**** I had never known why they were killed. All I knew was that dad had passed away when I was three; my mom when I was eight. **

"**They were, well, they were different than most people."**

**I stared at him, confused of what he was trying to grasp.**

**"Your parents' families have disliked eachother since they first met."**

**I got off the couch, "Yeah right." Why would my parents' families each other if they love each other? **

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the couch.**

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you believe me?"**

**"How could their families each other and they be so in love?"**

**He rubbed my arm, "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." He just stared into the sky, lost in thought.**

**He looked deep in thought, staring at me, " Do you ever feel like you need blood?" **

**I thought about that for a while, "Yeah, all the time." **

**I still don't believe him, never have. I mean, he's lied to me all these years. Why would I believe him now? He lied to me about my great grandmother hating me, Alex being evil to the core, being human my whole life. **

**Seth started crouching down, and the next thing I knew he was a werewolf. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it? "I understand how my dad was killed, but, mom?"**

**"Your father died and your mother dropped you off here. She ran to Italy, where she was pronounced dead."**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks**

**I suddenly had a flashback. A newspaper had a headline that looked familiar to me.**

**Where has our beloved Renesmee gone?**

**Renesmee Black beloved daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen, mother of Annabelle Black, widow of Jacob Black, and granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen has gone missing, if anyone's seen her call 1-800-MISSING.**

**I then heard something Grandpa Edward had thought years ago.**

**_Why did I have to lie about my Nessie going to the Volturi to kill herself?_**

**That's when I knew somehow, someway I had to find my mother. Wherever the Volturi was I was going there. I have to, somehow I knew that this is what I was supposed to do. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I had to find her, even if I died trying.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**"Jasper?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can you please pack my bag?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I think I could find Nessie."**

**He started jumping up and down, running as fast as possible, packing my stuff.**

**"Done?" I giggled.**

**"No," he started running again.**

**When he came back, he had a picture of me, a girl, and a boy.**

**"This picture will be very useful if you see her. She'll look like this,"** **he pointed to the girl.**

**"Wouldn't she change some?"**

**"No." **

**"Why not?"**

**"We're just different. Plus, you have the instinct of a werewolf, so you'll be able to traack her down by scent," he pulled out a shirt. "Here, smell this."**

**I took a big whiff of the shirt, "I got it."**

**"Okay. Now go," he shooed me out of the house.**

**I got down on all fours and started running, I turned into a furry creature. Ewwwwww!!! I hate being a werewolf! I take it as an insult for god to make me a furry creature like this!**

**I got tired of running like a werewolf, so I turned into my human form and kept running, but human speed.**

**Suddenly, someone shouted my name,"Anna!"**

**I stopped running, "Yes?"**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alex**

**My best friend, Alex, was calling my name. She ran up to me.**

**"What do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed because I was concentrating on my mother and finally getting the only chance to meet her.**

**"I wanna know where you're going at..."she looked at her watch,"two in the morning."**

**"My mom needs me, See you later," I ran as fast as I could in my huuman form, so she wouldn't get suspicious.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran past Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie still doesn't know about vampires, he thinks that my "human" mother married my werewolf father which is true except Nessie isn't fully human.**

**I waved to them and I heard Grandpa Charlie ask Grandpa Billy,"Do I want to know?"**

**"No," Grandpa Billy answered.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Matthew**


End file.
